


Love Goes Both Ways

by Grain_Crain



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain
Summary: Smoke didn't have to keep it a secret his from boyfriend, Lesion. He really didn't have to.
Relationships: Liu "Lesion" Tze Long/James "Smoke" Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Love Goes Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift to the one and only Acid Cat! She gave me a short comic of Clash/Caveira, so I gave her Smoke/Lesion. [You can check out the Clash/Caveira NSFW here!!](https://twitter.com/AcidCat12/status/1209237652727189505?s=20)

If James Porter isn't asleep in his own bed at the brink of dawn, it’s nothing to be alarmed of. Quite a number of people have found him sitting alone in the toilet cubicle on the second floor for some odd reasons, but none have actively asked him to move away because they were either too sleepy or weirded out to care. What would you do if there’s a thirty year old colleague hunched on the porcelain throne with Playboy magazine clenched in his hand? Those who are brave can try to drag this bozo out, but Smoke won’t make it easy. Oh no, not at all. They’re at the mercy of his mood; shy Smoke would say he’s taking a huge dump, but horny and bold Smoke? That’s who you need to watch out for. He reveals a ‘friend’ who’s conveniently a stand-up comedian, or shifts over and pats a spot next to him as an invitation. Either or, it’s usually the insomniacs and early risers who suffered the most so they’ve learned their lesson to avoid at all cost. Jackal also passed the words around for other people’s sake and that’s a win-win for Smoke who wants to secure his privacy. 

Masturbation at four in the morning is more than thrill of a sort. He can ramble the benefits like one of those home shopping hosts out there. It releases tension, circulates blood flow and helps him to feel a brand new man! Truly magnificent and anybody can do it. But is it an accepted behaviour? That varies on individual opinions and Smoke certainly doesn’t know how his boyfriend would react. He knows it’s not a secret to be kept when they are quite open about sexual pleasures, and yet Smoke felt an apprehension in letting Lesion know. Shame isn’t the way to describe. It’s more a guilt, the audacity to have fun that can be shared between the two. 

Well, he doesn’t need to worry anymore. The door opens to reveal who he has been thinking about while reaching for the climax, “Tze Long, holy shit!” Smoke manages a gasp as he flinches at the sudden motion, “It’s- it’s nearly 5am!”

“And yet you’re here.” Lesion replies as he gazes down. Not an ounce of emotion on his face and the way he crosses his arms sends chill down Smoke’s spine. Intimidation at worst but even in such a moment, Smoke marbles at those cheekbones that’s accentuated by the dark shadow underneath.

“Babe, I can explain,” Smoke readies to blurt out some phony excuses, then stops himself from sounding like filthy cheater, “Okay. Maybe I can’t explain myself.”

“No you can’t,” Lesion walks in and closes the door behind him. A click echoes as he locks, “I don’t want you to.”

“Oh?” Smoke sees an opportunity. They are close enough to get freaky and the way Lesion wears a slight smirk could be an invitation for a playful banter. It’s a possibility that his partner is fine with whatever Smoke is doing, so he shifts a little to give Lesion a room to join.

“I want you to know that I’m disappointed,”  _ Uh oh,  _ “And frankly sad. Seeing you gawking at someone else's' body when I’m only one call away? That hurts my self-esteem, James.”

“Oh.” Smoke let out a soft giggle when Lesion hangs his head. Thinking that’s rather too dramatic, the Brit leans forward to check if Lesion is just as giggly as him, but he sees nothing of a sort. Eyes closed and lips in a slight frown; Smoke can’t determine whether his lover is feigning disapproval or legitimately saddened due to dishonesty. 

“I guess you don’t need me, then. You can hang out with your right hand for all I care.” Lesion lets out a sigh and unlocks the door.

“What, wait-” Smoke hurriedly reaches out a left hand to hold on Lesion’s wrist, “Are you serious?”

“I am. But I guess you aren’t.” The gaze is cold and steady.

“Fuck,” Alarm siren rings within him immediately. He needs to think of something but nothing good comes up. He’ll have to at least say something; anything to compensate and compromise, “How about- how about I masturbate for you?” 

“You what?” Lesion’s eyes narrow.

“I will masturbate for you,” Smoke doesn’t even know what he’s saying. He let the mouth run and brain to pick up whatever the words that’s thrown out there, “Like, to show how much you make me horny.”

“That’s-” Lesion shakes head while furrowing his eyebrows, “I don’t know what to make out of that.”

“Let me try, darl. Please.” Smoke clings onto the wrist that’s becoming a little sweaty. 

“Huh.” Lesion tilts and gives his chin a scratch. A tap from his foot, another scratch and deep breath to ingest what lays in front of him, “Alright. But on two conditions.”

“Anything, love. I’ll do anything for you.”

Lesion squats down to have their chat on equal grounding, “One. You’ll be saying what you like about me. Keep giving me compliments until you cum.” 

“That’s easy.” Smoke goes in for a kiss.

But Lesion moves back, “Two. You can’t use the word ‘cute,’ ‘sexy,’ ‘hot.’ I want you to be more elaborate than what you tell me everyday.”

“Hey, what I say is true! You  _ are _ cute, sexy and hot.” Smoke creeps forward by using toes to push, which prompts Lesion to rise and grab the doorknob behind.

“Shall I go now?” 

“No, no, no! Stay. Stay, damn it!” Smoke wriggles back to the spot that’s been warmed up by his arse the entire night, “I’ll do it.”

Lesion finally shines a small smile and clicks the lock again, “Of course you should.” He bends down to pick up the porn magazine and grimaces at the dry and wrinkled texture that tells a story. Then with a snip that’s louder than the volume they’ve been speaking with, Lesion rips the Playboy into pieces that can’t be recovered or sellotaped with. 

“Aw, come on.” Smoke can feel his dick becoming more flaccid than it has been for the past minutes. 

“You won’t need that. Unless you aren’t happy with someone who’s standing right in front of you.” Lesion bends to have his knee rubbing against Smoke’s. 

“But that was more than five pounds,” Before he complains any further, he notices the mild rub stopping and the blank leer that rains from above, “I mean, yeah. You’re right. I don’t need some paper boyfriends when I get to be here with you.”

“You can say that again.” Lesion places a foot on tiny corner of the toilet seat that Smoke’s thigh doesn’t cover. His knee is somewhere between Smoke’s arm and the cubicle wall, exposing the inner thigh and crotch for the only audience in the room.

“God damn, aren’t you sex-” Smoke sucks in to correct himself, “Aren’t you just godsend?” He proceeds to place a kiss on the soft flesh and nudges his nose on the sweet flesh to bask in the scent that he fell in love with. Right hand snakes back on his downstairs to hold ever so gently, but it hasn’t resumed its former glory just yet. 

“Get creative, James.” Lesion grabs on Smoke’s chin to stir the man away from his sensitive spot.

“Don’t be like that. I love your smell,” Smoke squirms away from the grip and continues to rub Lesion’s inner thigh with his lips. Then he licks to taste, a familiar flavour that he will never get tired of, “You know pheromones, right? I think yours makes me crazy every time when we walk past each other.”

“Don’t lie. Can’t be every time,” Lesion tenses when there’s a patch of warmth that spreads wider, “Hey, no sucking!”

“Yes, every damn time,” Smoke disobeys and continues to leave a first hickey, “So you can’t blame me when I squeeze on your buttcheeks when people aren’t looking.”  _ Well, there’s nobody around them as of now. _ Smoke’s left hand is free since there’s no magazine to hold, so his palm trails along the curvature to grope on the ass cheek that solely supports Lesion weight.

“Watch it!” Lesion almost loses balance when Smoke presses on the nerve that sends him shivering.

“I’m watching you, alright. And I love what I see,” Smoke chuckles to let out a trill as he steadies the stroke from down under, “Have I also told you that you look fucking gorgeous?”

“I should have banned that word too.” Lesion sighs.

“No, listen. You know that moment when I see you working on the table, like when you had needles and poisons in your hands. Damn, Tze Long. I never knew people can be so irresistible when they work hard.” Smoke recalls the scenery where he saw Lesion focussing on a gadget maintenance. Hands moved in calculated precision and while all the equipment spread across the surface. The slight tension on the corner of his mouth as Lesion rolled the toothpick along the grooves. Smoke fought the urge to poke on the crease between Lesion’s brows and the faint crow’s feet. There was an unmistakable charm that shows within age and Smoke wanted to see such expression again in their bedroom.

“Keep stroking,” Lesion leans back to be out of reach, but there’s only so much he can move in such a confined space. 

“Oh, I’m getting there.” Smoke obliges and follows after Lesion. His lips are inching closer, deeper towards the bulge that slowly rising.

“James!” Lesion shifts his hip back to hide his crotch away from the tingling warm breath.

“I thought you wanted me to get hard.” Smoke shoots a wink and waves his dick like a wand.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you can get me hard,” Lesion moves his foot away, which induces a whine from Smoke, “No more touching. I can leave now, if you don’t behave.”

“Sheesh! Alright,” Smoke reclines. The stroke maintains the rhythm and the shameless moan fills the air. Contained heat chases away the dawn-lit chill, which means there’s not much time left until some people stir up from their sleep, “What else shall I say?”

“Anything that’ll make you horny.” 

“I love-” Smoke takes a breath, “I love the way you look down on me. Yeah, like that, right now. Remember the last time when you were on top?”   


“Cowboy?” Lesion laughs softly.

“Yeah, that one.You never took your eyes off of me throughout the whole night. No matter how rough I rammed in you, no matter how hard you bounced.” Some nights they swap the position while the role of top and bottom remains the same. Smoke is one of those powerhouses that thrives in reactions, as if he’s wired to accelerate one thrust after another. Lesion’s gasps and groans were fuel to Smoke, causing him to hold tight on the other man’s hips so his penis can reach further in. It’s all a quite vivid sensation to remember; the way Lesion’s wall tightened around, how his body craved for rougher friction as their glazed stare locked into one another. Lesion had his mouth gaping in daze and Smoke was desperate to seal it with his own. 

“You’re drooling.” In amidst of slapping and heavy breathing, Lesion awakens Smoke from his trance. 

“Oh shit,” Smoke wipes with his right hand, forgetting how that side of the palm is wet already. No matter. He doesn’t mind extra lube for his erection that’s about to burst out, “Fuck it.” 

“I would enjoy this game a little longer,” Lesion has his crotch somewhat damp, so he pulls the pants down to give it a breather, “But I think this will help to tip you over the edge.”

“And here I was, thinking that you’re made out of robot or some shit,” Smoke hums, “I guess live porn is better than the printed pictures.”

“Are you nearly done? I hear people from below.” Lesion lifts up his shirt to reveal the well-exercised abs. The hair trail from navel to his semi-erection is almost an open invitation.

“Babe,” Smoke stops his motion, “What if I suck you off?”   


“What?” Lesion widens his eyes in doubt, “Do we have enough time?”

“You know I’m a pro. Can make you see stars within a minute,” Smoke hooks on Lesion’s waist, “Come on. Can I do it?”

“James-”

“Pretty please? It would make my day to have us climaxing together.” Smoke starts to kiss from the shaft and slides his tongue down the balls.

The puppy eye tactics. Lesion thought he’d be immune to such beguilement, but its effect pierces through the fake nonchalance he tries to put on, “Fine. Be quick.”

“My pleasure.” Not even a second or hesitation. Smoke engulfs Lesion’s length in one-go and let it poke through the tender flesh under his tongue. He syncs the beat of his head and hand together, putting force into the clamping that squeeze orgasm in its every stroke. 

Lesion holds onto the head that bobs below and bites into his clothing. Fabric may dampen the moans but the saliva that seeps through? Consider his chin and neck drenched within a few minutes, “Are you ready?” He let Smoke know before the pour.

Smoke only nods as he fastens the hand below. A couple of laboured push and jerk reactions from his pelvis, Smoke grunts into Lesion’s groin while having his throat poked in erratic pulse. He won’t let his lover pull out just yet; this pervert of a man massages the entire span to swallow even the smallest drop.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Lesion slumps against the door, barely standing.

“I love you. That’s what love does to me.” Smoke splays himself, head dropping back to rest on the tank lid. 

“You’re one horny dog. You know that?”

“And I wag my tails at you.” Smoke uses the last ounce of energy to shake his waist, allowing Lesion to see the way his limp dick swing.

“God fucking damn,” Lesion coughs out a faint chuckle, “I love you too.” 


End file.
